Rize
Personality Rize is a voracious, independent ghoul who acts as a femme fatale to those who fall victim to her charms. She is an enigmatic female with many aquaintances whom are left with a mysterious impression of her and those who come into conflict with her rarely come out alive. She has no ambitions and wanders the villages aimlessly to appease her boredom. Aside from wandering, or finding her next suitable meal, Rize likes to spend her time reading. A stable plot and rounding story can keep her fixated for hours, or until she finishes the book. As far as normal communication goes, Rize does enjoy a bit of intelegent conversation at times. Whether it leads to a meal or not may depend. It has been noted by what few can consider themselves, "Friends" that Rize likes to tease, as well as refer to such as "food", which leave some unknowning of how serious she may, or may not be. Tokyo ghoul rize by tetsuok9999-d8ar6lq.png Rize browsing books at the Kirigakure library. History Rize was once a rather feared and dominate creature. Residing in the land of the Kirigakure, she had managed to make a name for herself by killing villagers and shinobi alike. With the appearance of her signature killing tool, Rinkaku, in combination with the mist, she quickly became the, "Demon of the Crimson(Red) Mist". This, however, is a thing of the past, as after killing several powerful shinobi, various members of Kirigakure managed to trap and seal Rize, containing her in ice. She remained sealed for roughly 60 years, before the seal was broken by a very foolish and curious man. To his misfortune, Rize would be rather hungry after being sealed for so long, and would quickly and brutally devour the fool. To her benefit, the ice had managed to preserve her body to the day she was sealed. However, it had also drained much of her strength, leaving her extremely weak. Even her Rinkaku was affected by such. These days, Rize still resides within Kirigakure. Her face and past atrocities long since forgotten. Even legend of her had managed to fade, much like a bad dream. Little did the village know, that the days of the crimson mist would soon return. The difference this time would be that Rize would not let herself be sealed away, this time. The world would be her playground and the ninja world was her buffet, though it would require time for her to return to her full strength. Kagune Rize is a ghoul who uses a Rinkaku type Kagune. Her Kagune is special because it has an abnormal regenerating factor even among the Rinkaku types. She is able to summon up to four tentacle claws. While slim, each claw can cut deeply enough to fatally injure anyone, human, ghoul, or other. At her maximum strength, it has even been noted to break apart and dismantle the structure of certain jutsu and even pierce reinforced steel. Current Kagune Level: D-rank. Rize showing her Kagune.png Tumblr nfln9k1XyT1rbugqao1 500.png Rize at her former, maximum strength. Category:Female